Harry Potter and Deaths Truths
by grimangle
Summary: An Answer to reptillia28 challenge MY difference to this story is going to blow your world INCLUDING A HAREM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be Rowling. For crying out loud, I don't even own the basic premise, Reptilia28 does.

Un-betaed.

Warnings: Occasional mild language. See top of each chapter for applicable warnings.

Pairings: currently, eventual H/Hr, may turn into Harry/Harem

A/N: Please take the fact that this is my first time writing fanfiction into account as you read this.

This is a response to Reptilia28's challenge:

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

Prologue

This was it, Harry hated to admit it but he was sort of looking forward to this. Your probably wondering what he could be looking forward to. Well the answer is simple. Death. He Harry was going to die today. He was standing before the forbidden forest, knowing that his death lay inside for not but an hour before he saw a man he hated for years die right before him and as his dieing act gave him memory's of the last of his enemies horcruxs. Himself.

Steeling his courage he folded up his invisibility cloak and placed his wand inside it so as not to cause him to instinctively reach for his wand. Placing the folding cloak over his heart He marched forward silently giving his farewells to the people he cared about most.

Ron

Ginny

The Weasleys

Neville

Luna

But most of all

Hermione

Its weird really that the time that he finally realized that he loved Hermione more that life itself was when he was walking to his death.

"heh just of bit of irony I suppose before I die"

He laugh at his own joke and the sad part was he knew that it wasn't funny even in the slightest.

'But,' he thought 'Maybe it just the nerves getting to him'

He could see the fire now. The fire in which the death eaters made for light and to keep the beasts of the forest at bay. He stopped just at the clearings border and listen to Voldemort's conversation with who can only be Bellatrix LeStrange.

"It would see Potter will not be coming after all to afraid of death and of me to how up and will let his friends die in his place it would seem."

"Yes milord" answered Bellatrix.

"Your wrong." He couldn't help but shout out to his enemy.

"Ah Potter how … nice of you to join us. Come sit down or would you rather stand when you die."

"You lost Tom my friends will beat you."

"You really think so silly boy well then let us end this... AVADA KEDVRA"

The flash of green was blinding and then everything went black.

Well there is the prologue and in the next chapter is when everything starts to pick up and truths come to show.


End file.
